This invention pertains generally to weighing and mailing equipment and more particularly to an actuator for operating the postage setting levers of a postal meter.
Postal meters of the type commonly used for applying postage to letters and other forms of mail generally have manually operable levers for setting the value of postage to be applied. The tips of the levers generally extend from a housing for movement along an arcuately curved path, and each lever typically has a plurality of discrete operational positions corresponding to different values of postage spaced along the path.
In recent years, computing postal scales have been developed for weighing an object and automatically determining the postage for the object. One such scale is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,221, issued Apr. 20, 1976 to the assignee herein.